The Words You Whispered I Will Always Believe
by SingingInTheMoon
Summary: AU. Kurt y Sebastian tienen un amor de verano. ¿Que pasará cuando sus vidas vuelvan a cruzarse una vez mas?
1. Prólogo

El molesto ruido proveniente de su despertador lo obligó a estirar su brazo para apagarlo. Lentamente, Kurt comenzó a abrir los ojos.

El castaño, únicamente vestido con unos boxers rojos, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. El castaño intentó concentrarse en beber su café e intentar pensar en cualquier cosa sin importancia que pasara por su mente... pero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar pensar en el.

_Sebastian Smythe_

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que lo vio, tres semanas que pasaron lentamente. Y, por mas que no intentara, no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en el, preguntándose que está haciendo, o si él también pensaba en el.

Se conocieron en las vacaciones de verano, en Italia. Su primera impresión de el fue la de un joven apuesto, algo arrogante, pero al mismo tiempo caballeroso, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad, y no se arrepintió de ello, pasó las mejores semanas de su vida junto a Sebastian... hasta que llegó el momento de decir adiós.

Casi inconscientemente Kurt comenzó a jugar distraidamente con la pulsera de cuero que llevaba puesta en su muñeca izquierda, y comenzó a recapitular la última vez que vio al joven

Smythe en esa lujosa habitación de hotel donde se hospedó esas vacacones.

_Flashback._

_Aún con Sebastian sobre el, Kurt intentó calmar su respiración agitada y recuperarse de su orgasmo mientras sentía como el otro joven salía lentamente de su interior y se acostaba junto a el, pegando su pecho a su espalda y abrazándolo por la cintura. _

_''B-Bas'' Susurró Kurt mientras se estremecía al sentir al otro joven posaba un delicado camino de besos en la parte baja de su nuca y seguía por su cuello. ''Te irás en la mañana, cierto?''_

_Sebastian no contestó._

_''Cuando te volveré a ver?'' Volvió a preguntar Kurt. Pero el otro joven continuó fingiendo que no lo escuchaba. ''No quiero perderte, Bas'' fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos con un suspiro._

_''Siempre podrás verme en tus sueños'' Susurró Sebastian pegándose mas a el. ''Duerme, hermoso'' _

_Fin del Flashback._

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se despertó completamente solo, con esa pulsera de cuero en su muñeca. Ese día no tuvo ánimos de salir del hotel, simplemente lloró y recordó todo lo vivido con el joven del que cree estar enamorado. Ni siquiera tenía su numero de teléfono ¡Dios, ni siquiera sabía en que parte del mundo vivía! Sabía que era de origen francés, pero nunca mencionó donde vivía actualmente, por lo que Kurt no tenía donde buscarlo.

Suspiró y caminó pesadamente hacia su placar. Se vistió con un pantalón ajustado negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul. Se puso su perfume favorito y agarró su bolso listo para dejar el departamento intentando pintar en su cara una sonrisa convincente. Después de todo, hoy era su primer día en la universidad de NYADA...

**Por favor lean esto**

**Holaa! Volví con otra de mis no tan brillantes ideas**

**Antes que nada: No, esta no va a ser de las historias donde Sebastian es completamente OoC y es un cupcake romántico, no. No les quiero adelantar nada, pero no va a ser así.**

**Se que es cortito, pero les prometo que los capítulos que siguen van a ser mas largos**

**Tuve esto en la cabeza por semanas y recién ahora me animé a escribirlo. **

**Si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber con un comentario :) **

**Tengan un lindo día! **


	2. Capítulo 1

En su primer día, Kurt intentó mantenerse al margen, ya que simplemente no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para conocer personas. El castaño sabía que probablemente debería comenzar a acostumbrarse a la idea de que Sebastian solo fue un amor de verano y que probablemente no lo volvería a ver...

El oji-azul suspiró y se tomó unos segundos para mirar detalladamente la pulsera de cuero que reposaba en su muñeca izquierda.

NYADA era un lugar muy hermoso, tenía una gran puerta de entrada de vidrio. El hall tenía unos sillones de color violeta oscuro y pequeñas mesas de café de madera tallada. Los salones donde se daban las clases eran grandes e impecables. Los pasillos largos y luminosos.

A las hora del almuerzo, Kurt solo compró una ensalada y una botella de agua. La cafetería estaba repleta, no había ni una mesa vacía. El castaño suspiró, parece que era hora de empezar a hacer amigos...

Estuvo largos minutos recorriendo la cafetería hasta que vio una mesa donde un joven de cabello rubio y otro de cabello azabache reían mientras se miraban con dulzura. Kurt sonrió y se acercó a ellos, parecían simpáticos.

''Hola ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes?

''No hay problema. Soy Jeff, y el es mi novio Nick.'' Dijo el rubio sonriendo. ''Y tu eres?''

''Kurt, es mi primer día aquí.'' Respondió sentándose junto a ellos.

''Oh, nosotoros estamos en segundo año ¿Vives aquí en Nueva York?'' Preguntó Nick.

''Me mudé hace unas semanas, soy de Ohio.''

''Nosotros somos de Westerville.''

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron sus números de teléfono y continuaron hablando de sus vidas y de cosas sin importancia, dándose cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. La pareja invitó a Kurt a cenar a su departamento. El castaño aceptó, porque ambos eran realmente divertidos y quería pasar mas tiempo con ellos. El departamento de la dulce pareja no era lejos de NYADA, de hecho, era tan solo a unas cuadras de distancia. El departamento era en el último piso del edificio, el noveno. Los tres jóvenes subieron por el ascensor y entraron.

''Siéntete como en casa, Kurt.'' Dijo el rubio.

Casi todos los muebles del living eran rojos, y las paredes eran de diferentes tonalidades de marrón. También había un gran ventanal que mostraba un balcón con una hermosa vista a la ciudad.

La cocina estaba dividida del living tan solo por una pared y una encimera que le seguía.

Kurt comenzó a explorar el lugar. Hasta que el ruido de unos gemidos particularmente altos y jadeos provenientes de una puerta lo detuvieron y lo paralizaron. Nick y Jeff lo miraron y se rieron.

''Es nuestro amigo y compañero de piso'' Explicó Nick.

''Es una zorra, me sorprende que haya encontrado a alguien en esta ciudad que todavía no se tiró.'' Soltó Jeff con enojo. ''Dudo que algún día logre amar a alguien.''

''Pensé que Nick dijo que era su amigo.'' Dijo tímidamente el castaño.

''Una cosa no quita la otra, Kurt.'' Le explicó nuevamente Nick.

Kurt siguió recorriendo el lugar intentando ignorar el hecho de que había dos personas teniendo sexo a una puerta de distancia. Se tomó unos momentos mirando un estante lleno de fotografías enmarcadas. Había tres de Nick y Jeff con personas que Kurt supuso que eran sus familias, otra de los mismos compartiendo un beso en los pasillos de una escuela secundaria, y la última era de un niño de cabello rubio oscuro y grandes ojos verdes abrazando a una señora mayor mientras ambos sostenían un perro, Kurt supuso que era el otro chico que vivía allí.

''¿Hace cuanto tiempo están juntos?'' Les preguntó el castaño señalando la foto en la que estaban en los pasillos de la escuela.

''Hace tres años.'' Contestó Nick mirando a su novio con amor. ''Nos conocimos en la secundaria, ambos íbamos a Dalton'' Hizo una pausa. Kurt lo escuchaba con atención. ''La primera vez que lo escuché cantar supe que el era quien to había estado esperando. Por supuesto que me tomó unos meses hacer que Jeffy aceptara salir en una cita conmigo, pero valió la pena.

''Que hay de ti, Kurt?'' Preguntó el rubio mientras abrazaba a su novio. ''¿No estás saliendo con nadie? Porque conozco varios chicos con los que podría arreglarte una cita, y quién sabe, quizá en su boda puedas decir que conociste al amor de tu vida gracias a mi, y yo levantaré mi copa y te guiñaré el ojo, como en las películas'' Ofreció el rubio emocionado. Kurt se rió y miro el suelo sonrojándose, sin por poder contestar su situación sentimental.

''¡Conozco esa mirada! ¡Kurtie está enamorado!'' Canturreó Jeff soltándose del abrazo y dando saltitos al rededor de el. ''¿Como se llama? ¿Donde lo conociste? ¿Es lindo?''

''Su nombre es..'' Fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, la puerta de la que previamente se habían escuchado los gemidos se abrió y dos jóvenes salieron de ella. ''...Sebastian?'' Preguntó Kurt horrorizado al ver al chico de ojos verdes apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

**No me maten por dejarlo ahí. **

**Estoy en la playa, pensé que no iba a poder actualizar porque internet aca no anda muy bien**

**Les gustaría que mágicamente haga aparecer a Blaine? Sigue siendo Kurtbastian, pero que Blainey aparezca un rato no lastima a nadie**

**Tengan un lindo día! Les mando un abrazo virtual **

**Si les gustó por fa dejen un comentario :) **


	3. Capítulo 2

El castaño quedó paralizado al ver a Sebastian, con el torso desnudo, al lado de otro joven de cabello rubio oscuro y ropa de colores apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Por supuesto que el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba sorprendido al ver a su ''aventura del verano'' en el living de su departamento, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma, después de todo el era Sebastian Smythe, y no mostraría debilidad o preocupación ante nadie, ni siquiera ante aquellos hermosos ojos azules, los mas azules que jamás haya visto.

No fue para nada difícil para Kurt atar los cabos sueltos con lo que le habían contado previamente Nick y Jeff.

Compañero de piso.

Sebastian semi-desnudo saliendo de la habitación de donde provenían los gemidos, acompañado por otro chico.

Por otro lado, Nick y Jeff estaban sorprendidos también. No por su compañero saliendo de su habitación en esas condiciones, ya que era una imagen a la que, tristemente, estaban acostumbrados, si no por el hecho de que Kurt sabía el nombre de su compañero, y por la gran tensión que se creó en la habitación en solo unos segundos.

Pero definitivamente, el más confundido en la habitación era el joven que había salido de la habitación junto a Sebastian. Otra de las víctimas que pasan por la cama de Sebastian Smythe.

Los ojos de Kurt rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas que el castaño intentaba reprimir. Tenía que salir de allí.

''Aprecio que me hallan invitado a c-cenar.'' Su voz se quebró. ''P-pero creo que será mejor que me vaya. Adiós.'' Y con esto el castaño caminó rápidamente fuera del departamento.

''¿De donde lo conoces, Smythe?'' Preguntó Jeff algo molesto. Aunque hubiera conocido al castaño ese mismo día, pero parecía una buena persona, y al rubio no le gustaba ver personas tristes.

''No sé de que estás hablando.'' Contestó el más alto encogiendo los hombros.''Si no nos lo dices tu le preguntaremos a Kurt, pero creo que deberías contarnos, hombre. Después de todo somos amigos ¿No?'' Preguntó Nick, con una mirada suplicante. Sebastian suspiró resignado antes de hablar.

''Adam, creo que deberías irte.'' Le sugirió al muchacho a su lado.

''No, Sebastian ¿De donde lo conoces?'' Contestó Adam con un obvio enojo en su voz.

''Nos conocimos en las vacaciones en Italia y comenzamos a salir y a hacer babosadas románticas como ir a cenar y poner películas y no mirarlas. Nos acostamos un par de veces hasta que tuve que volver a Nueva York sin dejarle ningún medio para comunicarse conmigo. Creí que estaría feliz de verme de nuevo.''

''Hace unas horas me dijiste que eras virgen.'' Dijo Adam, aún más molesto que antes. Sebastian solo lo miró con incomodidad. Las otras dos personas en la habitación se debatían entre soltar una carcajada o darle un golpe a Sebastian.

Adam comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta decidido a irse.

''¡Espera! ¡Adam!'' Gritó Sebastian.

''¿Que?'' Contestó secamente el joven, pensando que al menos el chico quería disculparse por ser un idiota.

''Tienes la bragueta del pantalón abierta.'' El rubio rodó los ojos y finalmente salió por la puerta.

Kurt estaba devastado. Se sentía usado. La persona con la que había compartido tantos momentos y tantos secretos lo había engañado. Había usado su inocencia y su ingenuidad en su contra.

Todas las noches sin dormir imaginando donde y con quien vivía Sebastian, imaginando que estaba haciendo, imaginando su reencuentro...

Cara caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo había significado tanto para Kurt y tan poco para Sebastian.

Cada vez que Kurt pensó que hacían el amor, fue solo sexo para Sebastian.

El castaño se secó las lágrimas que, no sabía cuando habían empezado a bajar por sus mejillas, y se acostó en su cama admirando la belleza de la ciudad por el gran ventanal de su loft, buscando algo para distraerse.

El ver las luces de los edificios encenderse y apagarse le hizo pensar en las personas que vivían allí y se preguntó si alguna se sentiría tan sola y devastada como el. La ciudad de Nueva York era realmente hermosa, pero realmente solitaria cuando no tienes con quien compartirla.

Finalmente, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, no se preocupó por convinar su atuendo. Se puso unos jeans ajustados, la primera camisa que encontró y un viejo abrigo de Finn que en el frente tenía estampada la estrella de Capitán América, normalmente usaba ese abrigo para dormir en invierno, pero hoy ya ni le importaba verse bien.

Llegó a NYADA luciendo tan terrible como se sentía.

''¡Hey!'' Escuchó que alguien gritaba por los pasillos, pero no le dio importancia ya que no reconoció la voz. En unos segundos, un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro se encontraba frente a el. '' Kurt ¿Cierto?'' Preguntó agitado por haberlo corrido. El castaño asintió.

''Me pareces horriblemente familiar.'' Dijo Kurt recordando lo que había pasado en la casa de Sebastian. ''¿Que haces aquí?''

''Si te hace sentir mejor, también me mintió.'' Intentó consolarlo, sin éxito. ''Soy Adam, por cierto. Estoy en último año y soy el capitán de Adam & The Apples.''

''¿Y que sugieres que hagamos, Adam? ¿Comenzar un club llamado ''´Despechados por Sebastian Smythe´? Si es así, por lo que me contó Jeff tendría varios miembros.'' Dijo el castaño, obteniendo una risa de parte de Adam.

''No, solo venía a decirte que no deberías sentirte mal por lo que pasó, parecías bastante triste ayer. No es la primera vez que alguien me hace eso''.

''Es la primera vez que me pasa algo asó. Me siento usado y solo, pensé que Sebastian sentía algo por mi... Dios, soy tan ingenuo.'' Dijo Kurt escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

''Sé lo que se siente, pero no es tu culpa.'' Adam acarició la espalda de Kurt intentando consolarlo nuevamente. ''Tienes que seguir adelante.''

La campana del almuerzo sonó y Adam se despidió y se fue.

Kurt no tenía hambre, así que decidió que se quedaría en el jardín leyendo. Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de gente que iba a la cafetería. En todo el alboroto se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

''Lo siento mucho''. Dijo la otra persona y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando levantó la vista para tomarle la mano se encontró con un chico un poco mas bajo que él, tenía una cantidad inhumana de gel en el cabello y unos ojos marrones muy bellos, tenía una camisa, unos pantalones ajustados y una corbata de moño. Era realmente lindo. ''En verdad lo siento, no vi por donde iba.'' Se volvió a disculpar el chico.

''No importa, estoy bien.'' Contestó mirando el suelo por unos segundos.

''Soy Blaine ¿Tienes un nombre lindo que convine con tu cara?'' Preguntó Blaine haciéndolo sonrojar.

''Kurt''. Contestó aún con la mirada en el suelo.

''Entonces, Kurt ¿Que te parece si te invito a tomar un café a la salida? Mi manera de pedir perdón por hacerte caer.'' Ofreció Blaine.

Parecía un chico realmente dulce, pero Kurt no estaba seguro si quería tener una cita tan rápido.

''Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no lo sé. No estoy particularmente animado últimamente.'' Contentó el Kurt. Rápidamente Blaine sacó un pedazo de papel y un lápiz, escribió algo y se lo entregó al castaño. Era su número de celular.

''Llámame si cambias de parecer.'' Dijo con una sonrisa antes de perderse en los pasillos.

**Hola:) Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. **

**Que dicen? Kurt va ir con Blaine a tomar café? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, les mando abrazos de oso y espero sus comentarios! :) **


	4. Capítulo 3

El día avanzó rápidamente. De a poco Kurt comenzó a darse cuenta de que la universidad no es muy diferente a la secundaria. Kurt también conoció a su profesora de baile, Cassandra July que, por mas mala que pareciera, en su opinión solo estaba preparándolos para enfrentarse al mundo exterior. En esa misma clase conoció a Rachel Berry, la morocha era muy simpática y era la persona con mejor gusto musical que Kurt haya conocido en sus 19 años.

El castaño también pensó mucho acerca de la invitación de Blaine, y decidió que lo haría, después de todo necesitaba distraerse, no podía estar las 24 horas del día compadeciéndose porque Sebastian había jugado con sus sentimientos, necesitaba volver a encontrarse, y por sobretodo, necesitaba comenzar a conocer a mas gente de Nueva York que no fueran de su edificio. Por lo tanto, cuando la última campana del día sonó, sacó su celular y marcó el número que Blaine le había escrito en el papel, el morocho atendió en cuestión de segundos.

_''Hola?'' _Preguntaron del otro lado de la linea.

''Hola Blaine, soy Kurt, quería decirte que acepto tomar con café contigo.'' Dijo el castaño en un tono decidido.

_''Oh Kurt, lo siento mucho, pero mi compañera de piso acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciendo que vaya al departamento en cuanto pueda, y se que si no me apuro se enojará conmigo y quemará mis corbatas de moño.''_ Dijo Blaine sacándole una pequeña risa a Kurt.

''Suena adorable.'' Dijo el castaño sarcásticamente intentando ocultar su desilusión.

_''Rachel es una molestia en el trasero, pero también puede ser encantadora cuando se lo propone.'' _Explicó el moreno, y Kurt se preguntó si estaba hablando de la misma Rachel que había conocido ese día. _''Kurt, de verdad tengo ganas de conocerte mejor, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a algún bar en la noche?'' _

''Me encantaría'' Respondió el castaño.

_''Genial, ¿Nos vemos allí? Te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje.''_ Kurt casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en la cara del otro chico.

_''Nos vemos en la noche, Kurt.''_ Dijo antes de colgar.

El castaño sonrió bobamente mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono. Hasta que sintió que de repente la luz del sol se había esfumado, cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con una sorpresa.

* * *

_Una hora antes. _

''¡Tienes que pedirle disculpas, Smythe!'' Gritaba un furioso Jeff.

''Nunca antes lo hice, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora?'' Preguntó calmadamente Sebastian.

''Porque esto es diferente.''

''¿Que tiene de diferente Kurt con cualquier otro con el que me haya acostado?'' Preguntó nuevamente el joven de ojos verdes. Por mas que supiera que Kurt era muy diferente a todos ellos, nunca dejaría su orgullo de lado, por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

''¡Kurt no es como los otros! ¡Kurt no es una persona cualquiera que conociste en bar!'' Gritó nuevamente el rubio moviendo sus manos de aquí para allá. ''Puede que no lo conozca mucho, pero sé que Kurt no parece la clase de persona a la que le gusten las cosas de una noche, y se merece más que eso.'' Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde nadie dijo nada. Sebastian sabía que Jeff tenía razón. ''No sé como alguien como Kurt se interesó en ti, pero el pobre chico pensó que sentías algo por él, y tu fuiste un idiota como de costumbre. Así que ahora irás a pedirle disculpas.''

''¿Y que pasa si no lo hago?'' Preguntó el otro joven.

''Cuando vayas a cantar al bar tomaré tu llave y me la tragaré para que te quedes afuera.'' Contestó Jeff con una sonrisa desafiante. ''Andá ahora, sabes donde queda NYADA.'' Le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba afuera del departamento y cerraba la puerta tras el.

* * *

''Sebastian, ¿Que haces aquí?'' Preguntó Kurt mirando al joven parado enfrente de el.

''Jeff me sugirió amablemente que viniera a pedirte disculpas.'' Dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

''Vuelve por donde viniste Sebastian, una disculpa forzada no significa nada para mi.'' Dijo el castaño mirando el suelo. ''Además estoy bien''

''Kurt, te conozco, no estás bien'' Sebastian tomó su barbilla suavemente y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos en un acto casi auto-destructivo, porque por mas que no entendiera por qué, esos ojos eran su debilidad, pero nunca lo admitiría. ''Los siento, Kurt. Sé que no debería haberte lastimado, pero no pude evitarlo, es quien soy.''

''El Sebastian que conocí no era así, si lo fuera te simplemente te habría ignorado y nada de esto hubiera pasado.'' Dijo Kurt sin apartar la mirada.

''Ese Sebastian no existe, siendo brutalmente honesto la mayoría de las cosas que dije fueron para meterme en tus pantalones, y funcionó. Lo mejor ahora es que solo sigamos con nuestras vidas.'' Le explicó el joven con la esperanza de que Kurt lo golpeara y se fuera a casa, así todo esto terminaría.

''Sé que no eres así, ¿Por que haces esto?'' Preguntó el otro joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

''Es quien soy, te lo dije. Si te hace sentir mejor contigo fue ligeramente diferente.''

''¿¡Debería sentirme mejor porque conmigo te acostaste mas de una vez!?'' Gritó Kurt, claramente decepcionado.

''Cálmate, no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado. No es como si te hubiera prometido algo.'' Le dice Sebastian calmado. Y con eso la mente de Kurt hace _click. _Sebastian nunca le había prometido nada, nunca le había dicho que lo suyo iba a durar, nunca mencionó que estuvieran saliendo, no dijo que el fuera el único para él, ni contestó las veces que Kurt le había dicho que lo amaba. _Nada_. No tenía derecho de estar enojado con él, porque Sebastian no le había prometido nada. Su cara se transformó a una mueca neutral, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, tal vez algo de tristeza. ''Lo siento.'' Fue lo último que dijo Sebastian antes de irse.

* * *

**Holaa! Volví **

**Perdón por tardar tanto pero empecé las clases hace unas semanas y al final del día vuelvo cansada y sin motivación y empiezo a procrastinar. **

**No sé cuando voy a subir el próximo capítulo porque ni siquiera empecé a escribirlo pero ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado y estructurado en mi cabeza, así que espero no tardar mucho. **

**Van a ir apareciendo mas personitas en la historia :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Tengan un lindo día! Les mando abrazos de oso **


	5. Capítulo 4

Esa noche, Kurt se dirigió a la dirección que Blaine le había mandado previamente en un mensaje para encontrarse con el un bar llamado_ Cloud Nine. _Donde el morocho lo resivió con un beso en la mejilla un cumplido por su vestuario, al cual el castaño respondió con una sonrisa. Esa noche solo quería pasar un buen rato con Blaine y llegar a conocerlo mejor. La música se escuchaba claramente desde el exterior del lugar, alguien estaba cantando en vivo.

Con lo que Kurt no contaba era con que la primera imagen que iba a ver al cruzar la puerta de entrada sería a Sebastian en el escenario cantando mientras un grupo de chicos tocaba los instrumentos.

_6 bottles went down the drain,_

_one hours a waste of time,_

_I'd ask if you feel the same,_

_still pushin that chance to try,_

_your breath in this cool room chill,_

_long hair that blows side to side,_

_you speak and make time stand still,_

_and each time you walk right on by_

Inmediatamente el castaño intentó concentrarse en otra cosa. El lugar estaba repleto, las luces de colores apenas iluminaban los cuerpos moviéndose vigorosamente en la oscuridad, el escenario era la única parte que estaba completamente iluminada por una luz blanca. Y aunque la barra estaba casi a obscuras se podían distinguir varias personas apoyadas en ella o sentadas tomando algo.

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after_

_Like violence you kill me, forever and after._

Kurt seguía intentando no mirar a Sebastian, pero ¿Como no mirarlo? El chico estaba usando un pantalón apretado negro y una camisa blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa del sudor, y estaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción. Realmente era algo digno de ver, esté o no enojado con el.

''¡Kurt!'' Escuchó una voz conocida y se volteó para encontrarse a Jeff sonriéndole. ''¿Que haces aquí?''

''Blaine me invitó.'' Respondí con una sonrisa mirando al morocho a mi lado. El rubio sonrió aún mas y le estrechó la mano a Blaine.

''Un gusto conocerte.'' Dijo Jeff mirándo a Blaine. ''¿Están en una cita?'' Preguntó ganándose un codazo por parte de Kurt. Blaine rió.

''Algo así. Hoy tropecé con el en NYADA y lo ayudé a levantarse, cuando lo miré a los ojos supe que quería llegar a conocerlo mejor así que lo invité a salir.'' Contestó Blaine mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa.

''¿Así que vas a NYADA?'' Volvió a preguntar Jeff. En pocos minutos los dos estaban sentados en la barra conversando sobre sus vidas, dejando a Kurt solo en la pista de baile.

_Can't count all the eyes that stare,_

_can't count all the things they see,_

_she kills with no life to spare,_

_just victims are left to bleed,_

_one drink and the pain goes down,_

_soft shadows lay by her feet,_

_lay soft as you slowly drown,_

_lay still as you fall asleep._

_Fall asleep._

''Hey.'' Escuchó la voz de Nick y se volteó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

''Hola, ¿Viniste con Jeff?'' El moreno asintió.

''¿Tu que haces aquí?'' Preguntó curioso.

''Supuestamente estaba en una cita con alguien, pero mi cita me abandonó, parece que tiene mas temas de conversación con otra persona.'' Dijo mirando a Blaine y a Jeff sentados en la barra.

''No lo culpo, Jeffie es adorable.'' Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su novio.

''No lo culpo tampoco, estoy algo distraído y soy incapaz de tener una cita decente, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber venido.'' Usó todas sus fuerzas para no mirar a Sebastian, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada al escenario, una mirada que Nick notó.

''Lo siento mucho. Jeff me contó que lo obligó a pedirte disculpas pero pro como llegó al departamento creo que no resultó nada bien.'' Dijo Nick mirando a su amigo moviéndose en el escenario al compás del solo de guitarra antes de volver a agarrar el micrófono con firmeza.

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after_

_Like violence you kill me_

_Like violence you have me, forever, and after._

''Tu y Jeff parecen estar acostumbrados a su actitud.'' Comentó el castaño, finalmente rindiéndose y pegando su mirada al escenario.

''Lo estamos. Es Sebastian, esa actitud lo viene acompañando hace años y no creo que haya nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Sí, tal vez muchas personas lo llamen zorra, y tal vez nunca llegue a conocer el amor, pero es su estilo de vida. Así como algunas personas piensan que consumir drogas o robar bancos está bien, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto porque no es mi decisión. Intenté hablar con el pero es inútil, así que como amigo todo lo que puedo hacer es vivir con ello y quererlo sin importar lo que haga.''

''¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de comparar a tu amigo con ladrones de bancos y drogadictos?'' Preguntó el castaño. Nick soltó una risa, cosa que hizo reír a Kurt también, la risa de Nick era contagiosa.

''Sebastian no era así cuando lo conocí, esa actitud de No-me-importa-un-carajo-lo-que-piensen-de-mi fue algo que se formó con los años.'' Comentó el moreno.

''¿Que sucedió?'' Preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

''Esa no es una historia que me corresponda contar a mi.'' Contestó mirandolo a los ojos. ''Jeff y yo realmente esperamos que en algún momento reaccione y vea que podría estar haciendo mucho mas con su vida que acostarse con todo lo que se mueve y cantando en un bar en las afueras de Nueva York. Tendría un futuro brillante si no fuera tan terco y nos escuchara de vez en cuando. El vale mucho mas de lo que la gente ve de el.''

''Si no supiera concretamente de que persona estás hablando pensaría que estás hablando de un pequeño cachorrito indefenso.'' Dijo Kurt.

''Lo és.'' Contestó Nick. ''Al menos yo lo veo así. Sebastian es una persona muy complicada y terca, creo que nunca voy a terminar de entender que pasa por su cabeza, pero estoy seguro de que no es una mala persona.''

''Lo quieres mucho, verdad?'' Preguntó Kurt al notar la forma de la que Nick hablaba de Sebastian.

''Es mi mejor amigo, pasamos incontables cosas juntos. Yo lo vi caer y volver a levantarse constantemente.'' Nick era la persona a la que Sebastian acudía cuanto tenía problemas y viceversa, siempre se apoyaron mutuamente. ''Realmente espero que algún día se enamore, creo que es la única manera en la que reaccionaría y volvería a ser el mismo.''

La canción había terminado y Sebastian se había bajado del escenario y se encontraba bailando apegadamente con un joven que no dejaba de tocarlo. Kurt sintió una mezcla de angustia y enojo. Caminó decididamente hasta la barra y arrastró a Blaine hacia la pista de baile con el, comenzó a mover las caderas contra Blaine al mismo tiempo que este le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

Sebastian miró por arriba del hombro de...¿James? ¿Jamie? ¿Justin? No recordaba su nombre pero sinceramente eso no le importaba en el momento porque vio a Kurt bailando con un chico. Sebastian le lanzó una mirada levantando las cejas y comenzó a besar el cuello del chico con que el bailaba. A lo que Kurt respondió abrazándose más a Blaine para morder el lóbulo de su oreja sacándole un gemido. Blaine no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero en el momento estaba tan excitado que no le importaba, metió una mano dentro de la camisa de Kurt y comenzó a hacer dibujos imaginarios con sus dedos, Kurt suspiró de placer sin despegar la mirada de Sebastian, quien no había dejado de mirarlo y había comenzado a manosear el trasero del chico. Al ver eso Kurt acaricó la erección de Blaine por sobre sus pantalones, causando que este suete un gemido y comience a mover la cadera en busca de hacer fricción con su mano.

La música hizo un cambio brusco que trajo a los sentidos de Kurt de vuelta. Se separó de Blaine bruscamente y solo se quedó parado mirando a Sebastian. Esto no era lo que el quería, no iba a hacer nada con Blaine solo para intentar poner celoso a la persona que lo lastimó, no iba a acostarse con alguien sin sentimientos de por medio, porque eso es lo que hizo Sebastian con él, y así terminaron las cosas.

''Lo siento.'' Le dijo a Blaine antes de salir corriendo a las afueras del bar. Al ver eso Sebastian se separó del chico cuyo nombre no recordaba y salió del bar para ver que le pasaba a Kurt porque, por mas que le costara admitirlo, ese chico le agradaba, quizá mas de lo que debería. El castaño estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus rodillas contra una de las paredes del bar, el otro joven se sentó a su lado.

''¿Que ocurre?'' Preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

''¿Realmente te importa?'' Preguntó fríamente levantando su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas.

''Si me importas.'' Dijo Sebastian, seguido de un silencio incómodo. ''Lo siento, ok? No debí jugar con tus sentimientos, pero está en mi naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo. Me agradas, de verdad me divertía yendo a almorzar o al cine contigo. Quizá podríamos intentar ser amigos.'' Kurt lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

''Supongo que intentarlo no hará que la situación empeore aún más.'' Dijo con una sonrisa débil. Ambos volvieron a entrar al bar.

Al final de la noche, Blaine acompañó a Kurt hasta la puera de su departamento, el castaño se despidió y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a entrar pero la voz de Blaine lo detuvo.

''¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo mañana? La cita de hoy no salió exactamente como lo planeaba, lo siento.'' Se disculpó el morocho mirando el suelo.

''Me parece bien... Y yo siento si te hice sentir incómodo, no se que me pasó.'' Dijo sonrojandose por el recuerdo.

''No hay problema.'' Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de perderse por el pasillo.

''¿Volviendo tarde a casa una noche de clases, Hummel? Quien lo diría.'' Dijo una voz desde la oscuridad cuando el castaño cerró la puerta tras de el, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Rápidamente encendió la luz. Revelando a Santana sentado en una silla giratoria junto al gran ventanal del la habitación. ''Sinceramente, siempre creí que cuando llegaras a Nueva York te descontrolarías, mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano nunca falla.''

''¿Santana? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?'' Preguntó el castaño sin entender nada.

''Dejé la universidad, le pregunté a Burt la dirección de tu departamento para 'enviarte una carta' '' Dijo dibujando comillas en el aire. ''Me tomé un avión, llegué aquí y hablando con una linda chica llamada Quinn averigué en que departamento vivías, y con un clip para el cabello forcé la cerradura para entrar.'' Finalizó con una sonrisa, Kurt todavía estaba en estado de shock. ''Ahora, ¿Vas a contarle a la tía Tana quien era ese chico?''

* * *

**Holaa :) **

**De nuevo perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, iba a actualizar ayer pero en vez de terminar de escribir el cap me quedé toda la noche viendo vídeos de PewDiePie. **

**Debería cambiar el rating a M después de esto, no? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios :) **

**Tengan un día lindo, les mando un abrazo **


	6. Capítulo 5

Cuando Kurt terminó de gritarle a Santana que 'no podía simplemente aparecer en su casa así como así' y ella contestando que 'no podía simplemente desaparecer todo el verano y esperar que nadie fuera a buscarlo y ocasionalmente instalarse en su casa', el castaño se tranquilizó y hasta abrazó a su amiga, después de todo la había extrañado. Luego el ojiazul le contó todo.

''A ver, a ver, déjame recapitular.'' Habló una confundida Santana luego de que Kurt le contara todo lo que había pasado en su verano. ''Tuviste una aventura con Sebastian en las vacaciones, luego desapareció y cuando finalmente lo volviste a ver descubriste que es la clase de persona que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve, y usaste al hobbit para darle celos.'' Antes de que Kurt pudiera discutir algo, la latina volvió a hablar. ''Estoy impresionada, Hummel. Aún no veo como terminaste con el tal Sebastian, nunca pensé que alguien así fuera tu tipo, aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca tuviste un tipo específico, has salido con cosas tan diferentes una de la otra.'' Se encogió de hombros.

''Primero, no estoy usando a Blaine, es una persona realmente buena y lo de hoy simplemente fue una desafortunada situación en la que él quedó en el medio.''

''¿Desafortunada? Apuesto a que fue la mejor noche de la vida del hobbit, vistiéndose así no creo que consiga citas muy a menudo.'' Interrumpió la morena y Kurt le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora. ''Seamos realistas.'' Agregó alzando las cejas y el castaño rodó los ojos y siguió hablando.

''Segundo, Sebastian no era así cuando lo conocí.'' Se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró, mientras la latina de levantaba de la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentada y para sentarse en el borde de la cama y apoyaba una mano en su hombro, intentando comprenderlo y consolarlo. ''Cuando nos conocimos era dulce y gentil, y me hacía feliz. ¿Sabes?'' Se enderezó. ''Sentí una especie conexión con el y creía que el la sentía también, pero solo me usó.'' Miró un punto indefinido en la habitación por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. ''Dios, lo extraño.''

''Lo viste hace unas horas.'' Dijo la latina.

''Lo sé, pero eso no es lo raro, no entiendo por qué extraño tanto a alguien que me lastimó así.'' Otro suspiro. ''Soy tan estúpido.''

''No eres estúpido, eres humano. Un chico fue lindo contigo para meterse en tus pantalones, me ha pasado, ¿Sabes lo que se hace en situaciones así?'' Kurt negó con la cabeza. ''Usas la Tarjeta de Lástima por un rato, miras películas tristes y comes helado, está bien, Pero luego tienes que levantarte con actitud y demostrarle a todos que nadie puede contra Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.'' El chico le sonrió. ''Y no veo por que no podría mostrarle una muestra de lo que pasa si haces enojar a alguien en Lima Heights Adjacent a el tal Sebastian, para que lo tenga en cuenta.'' Kurt soltó una risa y abrazó a Santana.

''Realmente me alegra que estés aquí.'' Dijo cuando finalmente se separó de ella. ''Te lo diré ahora porque convivir con alguien, y especialmente contigo no será fácil, y estoy seguro de que en un par de semanas comenzaremos a pensar en diferentes tipos de tortura para aplicar el uno contra el otro.''

''También me alegra haber venido. No me escucharás decirlo dos veces, pero me agrada tu presencia en mi vida.'' Dijo intentando sonar desinteresada.

''¿Esa es tu manera de decir 'te quiero'?'' Preguntó el castaño sonriendo.

''Tal vez.'' Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

''¿Que pasó con Brittany? ¿Siguen juntas?'' Preguntó Kurt, ya que le parecía raro que si lo estuvieran Santana se mudara a Nueva York sin ella.

''Nos distanciamos y decidimos terminar, en realidad ella terminó conmigo, dijo que quería que viéramos a otras personas.''

''Ouch, ¿Y estas bien?'' Preguntó el castaño.

''Perfectamente, ¿Sabes que? A la mierda con las relaciones, ¿Quien necesita una relación de todos modos? Y ahora que estoy en Nueva York voy a comenzar una vida sin ataduras.'' Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero Kurt podía ver detrás de esta, y la latina se encontraba algo dolida.

''En lo que a mi respecta, haz lo que quieras. Creo que me vendría bien que se me pegue algo de esa actitud, siempre me apego mucho a las cosas y así es como termino.''

''Te aseguro que vamos a estar bien.'' Le dijo la latina con seguridad.

* * *

El día siguiente en NYADA estaba transcurriendo normalmente. Se había topado con Rachel un par de veces, esa chica realmente lo comprendía, estaba segura de su talento, era ambiciosa y compartía los mismos gustos que él. También se encontró con Jeff y Nick, quienes lo invitaron a ir a cenar a su departamento de nuevo, aclarando que esta vez se asegurarían que Sebastian no estuviera en la casa, Kurt rió y dijo que no era necesario, y les contó sobre la conversación que había tenido con él al salir del bar la noche anterior. En el resto del día fue algo solitario, ya que no compartía muchas clases con nadie que conociera y los grandes pasillos de NYADA lo confundían, y estaban llenos de personas que no parecían dispuestos a ser ni la mitad de amables de lo que había sido Blaine o los demás.

_Blaine._

Mierda. Había olvidado completamente su cita con Blaine. Era una cita, ¿no? No estaba vestido como para ir a una cita, tenía unos pantalones negros simples y una camiseta vieja bastante suelta, pero eso no le importó mucho. No como cuando iba a citas con Sebastian, cuando se aseguraba de nunca repetir un atuendo dos veces, y de que esos atuendos lucieran fantásticos y se le ciñeran al cuerpo en los lugares justos. Entonces Sebastian le daría esa sonrisa, seguida de un cumplido y un susurro al oído para terminar de volverlo loco, lo que casi siempre terminaba en ambos compartiendo besos, caricias y suspiros en el cómodo asiento trasero del Corsa negro de Sebastian, y saldría de ahí con unas cuantas marcas rojizas en su cuello que ni siquiera se esforzaría en cubrir porque con solo verlas ahí cuando se miraba en el espejo en la mañana lo hacía sonreír, recordando lo bien que se había sentí-

_''¡Basta!'' _Se reprochó a sí mismo, debería dejar de pensar en él de esa manera. Se dio cuenta de que ser su amigo iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que creyó, sobretodo porque su corazón aún estaba dolido.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento podrían llegar Blaine o Santana. Le había prometido a la latina que la llevaría comprar ropa esa tarde.

''Hey Kurt.'' Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz detrás de él y se volteó para encontrarse con Blaine sonriéndole. Abrió la boca para devolverle el saludo pero en ese momento lo interrumpió alguien agarrando su brazo y tirando de él. Volteó nuevamente y se encontró a Santana.

''Te preguntaría por tu día pero realmente no me interesa y en el camino hasta aquí vi un vestido ajustado que realmente resaltaría mis-'' Finalmente ella volteó y vio a Blaine, su cara se transformó.

''Santana, el es Blaine.'' Lo presentó Kurt luciendo incómodo. Blaine extendió su brazo para saludarla pero la morocha solamente se quedó mirándolo, parecía que estuviera aguantándose la risa. ''Tenemos una cita, quizá recuerdes haberlo escuchado ayer desde detrás de mi puerta.'' Dijo el castaño usando un tono de voz más bajo, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente bajo como para que Blaine no lo escuchara.

''Si lo recordara no te hubiera hecho prometer llevarme de compras.'' Dijo, manteniendo su sonrisa, el castaño no pudo reconocer si estaba siendo sarcástica o no. ''Pero seamos honestos , tu lo olvidaste por completo, ¿Cierto?'' Preguntó con humor, Kurt asintió pesadamente. ''¿Que harás?'' Preguntó nuevamente, su amigo se preguntaba si en verdad ella esperaba que la respuesta fuera _'Oh sí Tana, voy a cancelar mi primera cita en Nueva York con un chico que en verdad quiero llegar a conocer para llevarte de compras'. _

''Iré a mi cita.'' Fue todo lo que respondió el castaño. ''Tu puedes ir de compras sin mí, me muestras lo que compraste cuando llego a casa.'' Estaba a punto de voltearse para irse con Blaine, hasta que escuchó su voz de nuevo.

''Iré con ustedes, estoy segura de que a Blaine no le importará ¿No?'' Preguntó mirando al moreno con una sonrisa de la cual el gato de Cheshire estaría orgulloso. Kurt, quien lucía como si estuviera a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, le hizo señas a Blaine para que lo esperara, y se alejó con Santana de él un poco.

''Santana por favor, de verdad me agrada y quiero conocerlo mejor.''

''Estoy segura de que al Hobbit también le gustaría terminar de _conocerte mejor_.'' Comentó, aún sin dejar de lado su humor, pero la expresión del castaño con cambió, estaba frunciendo el ceño. ''El chico tendrá que acostumbrarse a mí precencia tarde o temprano. Miralo como una prueba, si sigue queriendo hablarte luego de esto, ¡Felicidades! En verdad le agradas lo suficiente.''

''¿Por qué tendría que acostumbrarse a ti? El solo quiere salir conmigo en una cita normal, y francamente, yo quiero lo mismo.''

''Te lo dije, cuando estés retirado y consigas una casa en las afueras de la ciudad para empezar una familia, yo seré la tía Tana que vive en el sótano, será fabuloso y tendré un mini bar.'' Kurt rodó los ojos, había escuchado varias veces los planes de su amiga de apegarse a él por el resto de su vida y vivir bajo su techo a cambio del 'privilegio' que sería verla y escucharla todos los días, no estaba seguro que tanto sobre eso era una broma o no. ''Mira Kurt, solo quiero ver si puedo considerarlo lo suficientemente bueno para ti, sé que eres un chico grande y probablemente ignorarás mi opinión de todas maneras recalcando que soy una perra que no entiende de romance. Pero me importas, y quiero saber cuales son las intenciones del Hobbit.''

''Tu solo quieres asustarlo.'' Dijo, esta vez un poco menos nervioso, hasta sonaba divertido.

''Tienes razón. Prometo no aterrorizarlo de por vida, solo me sentaré ahí y seré un sexy adorno que estará por ahí atentamente mirándolos hasta que encuentre a alguien más interesante que ver. Necesito conocer más gente en esta ciudad.''

''Está bien, pero te pagas tu propio café.''

''Y en la noche podemos ir de compras.'' Dijo feliz, pero Kur se mordió el labio.

''En la noche voy a ir a cenar con Nick y Jeff.'' Dijo esperando la reacción de su amiga.

''Está perectamente bien por mí...solo espero que sepas que tendrás que llevarme también.'' El castaño soltó un bufido. Iba a ser un día largo.

**Hola :) Les pido mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve unas semanas difíciles y llegué a un lugar bastante oscuro y simplemente no me sentía bien para nada. Pero busqué ayuda y ahora estoy empezando a ponerme mejor y ser más positiva con la vida en general. Y aprendí que los cambios de ambiente o los cambios en general asustan, sí, pero muchas veces son lo mejor. **

**Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Me gusta la idea de Santana siendo protectora con Kurt, me encanta esa amistad. **

**En el próximo cap (que espero poder terminar pronto) reaparece Sebastian n.n y vamos a ver como va a ser la cena en la casa de Niff. Y como se llevan Santana y Seb. **

**Hasta la próxima, les mando un abrazo de oso gigante.**

**También gracias por los comentarios que dejan, me hacen sentir útil.**

_**''La felicidad puede estar incluso en un oscuro momento sólo no olviden encender la luz'' **_**- Albus Dumbledore**


End file.
